Code Geass R3
by Digimichan
Summary: Continuation story taking place after R2. !Warning Spoilers!
1. Reunion

A continuation of Code geass R2 but R3 :D! Please comment ^_^

Pretty much sums up the events taken place between season1-R2

**I don't own the characters in anyway. They belong to SunRise (c)**

**Code Geass R3:  
**

* * *

A young student had obtained the power to destroy the one thing he hated; Britannia. After meeting the mysterious woman who claims herself as "C.C." Lelouch has started to rebel against Britannia from the shadows, having the power of absolute obedience he had obtained from C.C decided to start to rebel against the empire he so much hated. The young student had started to live a double life, one where he is Lelouch Lampeouge and another where he is known as Zero; A terrorist. When he was young he was removed from his family heir to the throne and sent to Japan,shortly after his mother's "death". Sometime after Japan got conquered by Britianna and is now known as Area 11. As soon as Lelouch had obtained the newly found power he had decided to start taking action. Action he never thought possible.

Not soon after he had helped a group of "terrorists" out by giving them commands from the dark,and then killed the current governer of Area 11 was killed by Lelouch not soon after naming himself "Zero". Then,the girl who had supposedly got shot in the head,C.C. had appeared in his household in the Ashford Academy,and thus,C.C. began to live with Lelouch for the time being. She had soon became a worthy ally at times either it was trying to help him at not trying to get killed,or remembering something for the day. The two had soon begun to act like a sort of "married couple" feeling,except,Lelouch had always taken C.C. for granted.

Along the course of action the Ex-britannian prince of Britannia had taken,after failing the "Black Rebellion" when Zero's first attempt to take over the britannia empire that was in Japan.

Then,Suzaku Kuurugi had taken Lelouch before the emperor of Britannia and had his memories changed-----He had forgotten about Nunally,Marianne,him being Zero and even having Geass.

The ex-Britannian Prince had gone back to his "normal" daily life. It was as if "Zero" never existed in the first place. Little by Little Lelouch had felt his existence fading away slowly. He then regains his memories once more continuing what he had started before.

Lelouch then had shunned himself by becoming isolated,little by little everything he had had slowly began to vanish----Nunally became empress of Japan---area 11 and Shirley had died. The two were both heavy burdens to uphold. He held on. Until the very end. Then he all he had left we C.C. the only one person that stood by his side at the end of it all----The contract didn't matter anymore,just his plans. The plans he had for everyone's future. The future he wanted Nunally to see with her own eyes.

His plans were to aim all the hatred in the world towards him. To become the enemy of everyone. He had completed this task entrusting Suzaku Kuurugi with the task of continuing to be Zero and him being killed. No one knew what had happened to Lelouch of course they all thought he was dead.

It did not go all completely as planned,as Suzaku aimed to thrust his sword into Lelouch something unexpected happened.

(recap)

"C.C.!" Yelled Lelouch. He a bloodstained green hair'ed witch in his arms,in his embrace as he held her closely to him. Tears ran down his face like an open water hose. He held her delicately as if she was made if glass.

C.C. was nearly unconsious she had lost alot of blood,she now used Lelouch for her support. Blood was tainted over her entire body the wound was deep---nothing like anything before. Was she truly going to die?! She refused to accept that. She couldn't bare to see him dead.

"L--elouch...Don--'t worry...R--remember,I'm a w--itch..." She said weakly before wincing some more. She just wanted to hold Lelouch nothing else. She refused to believe she was about to die. She couldn't die!

"Please! Let me call an ambulance for you!" Lelouch holding her while having a worried expression on his face. This time he could not hold his feelings,nor wear a mask. Here and now he was Lelouch Lamperouge the person who she had binded a contract with,or as Lelouch would say "A contract with the devil". He wasn't going to let /his/ witch die in his hands! Never! Sadly she was right...His pride would always get in the way in the most inapproriate times.

"Damnit,C.C.!" He yelled one more time,caressing her hand. He wasn't about to give up on her.

"What...? Are you that weak..? I'm fine...I won't die..." She spoke again weekly.

--

Lelouch and Suzaku's plans had failed,C.C. could not let him die for the fate of world. She couldn't let herself watch this. The two had planned a perfect scene,it was flawless. Everyone watched as "Zero" aimed his sword at "Lelouch Vi Britannia",As Suzaku plunged in for the final kill-----C.C. appeared and took the hit instead. Lelouch was destroyed. His pride completely shattered all in one moment.

For Lelouch the entire world----his entire world came to a hault. He couldn't think,he couldn't act. He just held C.C. in his arms. In his sweet embrace.

He cared of nothing more at the time. He didn't remember quite well what had happened after that...It was if the world had paused in that very instant,sadly time did not pause or stop because he was the emperor of Britannia.

"You...must live!" C.C. spoke forcing herself,her eyes were nearly shut. She had probably bleeded herself to death by now. She then fainted,Lelouch made sure she had vital signs.

Lelouch Vi Britannia and C.C. were never heard or spoke of again.

The world continued its path,with Lelouch Vi Britannia gone---the world had gained its happiness again. Somehow,someway,Lelouch had obtained what he wanted. He wanted a world where everyone could live peacefully. He had left Zero's duty to Suzaku as he had planned previously.

--

"Witch,where shall we head next?" Said the cart driver.

"Don't know when to ask the stupidest things..." She answered,she sat on the hay ontop of the cart which was driven by someone. She layed completely looking at the sky. She seemed completely cured. She someone survived that wound,she did have a scar,but she was there alive. Her green hair was lovely wrapped in two braids and she held Cheese-kun contently.

"Maybe,not everyone who obtains Geass doesn't stay alone." C.c. said as if to the cart driver, "Isn't that right,Lelouch"  
(end of recap)

Lelouch eventually wanted to see his sister----but there was one problem. She was now empress of Japan the countries now had equal affairs and everything was alright. But even despite that the world was still spinning despite his actions he always had his own cross to carry. He could not just waltz around everyone probably remembered his face. He could no longer be amoung the people----or so he thought.

He still had the power that is bestowed upon the gods----the power of absolute obedience. It was something he was not proud of after the previous events had occured---but he had to! He must! He wanted to see his dear sister and probably get his life back,it seemed crazy but he wished that.

The Ex-britannia prince had taken out every guard and casted Geass on every security personal within the security burieal. Floor through floor he did the same things again and again,until reaching his objective. He clashed the doors open of Nunally's office. The moment was surely something Nunally probably predicted herself.

"Brother,you've finally come back." Nunally said. Her appearence had drastically changed. She was taller,she could see and could walk! She stood looking out the window while speaking to him as if expecting him.

"You knew i'd be coming? How..." The Ex-prince said to his former sister. After such a long time it was a rare sight. He couldn't begin to describe how much Nunally had changed.

"Well? Are you going to take on the name of Ex-Britannia's Prince or go back to being Lamperouge?" Nunally's words hit Lelouch as if the question was a dart and he was the target.


	2. Predictions

Chapter two uploaded at last~!!! :3 Please review and give ideas to continue the story. =D Thank you!

**-NamelessWitch**

* * *

"You knew i'd be coming? How..." The Ex-prince said to his former sister. After such a long time it was a rare sight. He couldn't begin to describe how much Nunally had changed.

"Well? Are you going to take on the name of Ex-Britannia's Prince or go back to being Lamperouge?" Nunally's words hit Lelouch as if the question was a dart and he was the target.

--

"Nothing I do will affect you," with that said Lelouch stepped in a bit closer from he stood. "But,my hatred for Britannia still lives in me however, a nation that once soiled my life and destroyed everything precious to me doesn't deserve my pity."

"I see you haven't changed,Brother." Nunally said turning her view to her older brother. She could finally see beyond his words. His eyes were full of emotions. She could not tell exactly what,but she was sure he wasn't here to do any harm.

"Yes,I haven't changed at all sister...You remembered how much you cried and yelled as everyone aclaimed Zero as their hero...How much you suffered," The Ex-britiannia Prince and emperor of once the nation of Britannia walked closer to his sister and placed his right hand on her chin.

"You truly are my sister."

"No!" The governor of United Nations of Nations reacted, Slapping Lelouch's hand away from her.

"Your Highness! Whats wrong,mylady?" Spoke a figure from the door as he entered.

A figure spoke from the door as he entered,Lelouch turned his view to see who it was

It was non other then the current Zero. The one he had trusted the future of the world with. He was quite happy with the results. The world had truly changed just as he had envisioned.

"L---lelouch! You're alive!..." Was all "zero" could manage to say before tossing his mask aside and hugging his dear friend. The one he had thought dead was indeed standing infront of him.

"---Lady,Nunally---Your prediction was correct..." He said after hugging Lelouch.

"Yes,but I wish it weren't." Nunally said looking into the distance once more.

--

"That Lelouch...I guess i'll have to go up there myself,whats going on up there anyhow?" C.C. said making her way through the many floors,and seeing the mess Lelouch had stirred up upon his entrance.

"Did he have to be so messy...?Heh. Maybe,just maybe,..." She said finally making it to the last floor,the door leading Nunally's office was nearly infront of her as she walked down the hall. She just leaned against the hall walls listening closely to their conversation. She knew she had no say in this and this was something he needed to solve by himself.

--

"Lelouch. Why are you really here?" Nunally said looking sternly at Lelouch as Suzaku then wore his mask once more and stood his stance next to her.

"I want my life back. Thats all there is to it." Lelouch said coyly,this was true that was all he wanted,even if he had to face some bumps along the road this was his only desire.

"How can you want your life back!? People still remember...What happened,and why.." Nunally yelled at him with anger in her voice.

"Princess! Please.." Suzaku said holding Nunally back.

"I won't help you with your selfish desires." Nunally snapped back at lelouch after calming down.

"Thats all I needed to hear." Lelouch said coyly to his beloved sister.

With that said Lelouch walked out from the room,as soon as he left the room he found C.C. leaning on the wall---he could only assume she was listening but didn't interfere.

"Was that really okay?" C.C. asked Lelouch,she smiled opening her closed eyes up looking at him.

"Yes,it was necessary. I don't think anyone remembers anything,its strange."

"Well,regardless that was a bit reckless,don't get too cocky." C.C. then walked towards Lelouch.

"Shall we? Visit Ashford academy?" Lelouch now said looking at her as she walked closer.

"Yes,lets go." C.C. said starting to walk after Lelouch did.


End file.
